deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Guyver (Sho Fukamachi)
Sho Fukamachi is the main protagonist of the series, Shō is seventeen years old and a second-year student at Narisawa high school. As he is the host for the first Unit activated, he is known as "Guyver I". When he initially transformed into the Guyver, Sho was unconscious from the trauma of having the Unit forcibly bond itself to him. However, the Guyver itself was able to deal with the threat of the Zoanoids that had been disbatched to retrieve the lost Guyver Unit. Once Sho awakened from the fugue-like state that he had entered while bonding to the Unit, he was initially terrified of the armor that he found himself wearing, as well as its capacity for sheer destruction. These feelings lead to him rejecting the armor, which in turn caused the armor itself to retreat from him and store itself in the sub-dimension that the armor resides in when not in use. However, this was only a temporary reprive; the armor itself was still firmly bonded to him. Nothing short of the Unit Remover would be able to change that fact. Sho, however, was simply relieved to be free of the armor; he didn't know yet that he would not be able to get out of the situation so easily. When the next group of Chronos thugs confronted him - a pair of Ramotith lead by Guyver II in the 12 part OVA, and a group of Ramotith lead by a Vamore in the 2005 TV series and the manga - he was again able to call upon the Guyver to protect himself and his best friend, Tetsuro. In doing so, he discovered the most powerful of the Guyver's weapons: the mighty Mega Smasher; in the first two OVAs, he was also able to kill Guyver II at this point. After that, Sho began to realize that the situation he was now in was very serious, and also, that there was far more to it than what he had seen so far. Battle vs. Venom (Eddie Brock) (by MrPacheco101) In the Heart of New York City Sho Fukamachi is taking a shortcut through the alleyway on his way home, but unbenohest to him he secretly being stalked by Venom camouflaged within the wall. Venom then gets closer to Sho and jumps towards him; Sho then sees a black blur coming towards him and dodges, he then transforms to the Guyver and readys himself for Venoms next move as he gets up.Venom then charges at Sho and tries to land a right hook, Sho dodges the attack then unsheaths his frequency swords and slashes Venoms arm; Venom grabs his arm and howls in pain venom then unleashes a black goop on the ground. the black goop then races towards Sho and expands trapping him in a black blanket of death. As the Black blanket began to enclose Sho, the Guyver's mouth piece opens and unleashes the Sonic Emmiters that sends a huge soundwave destrpying the black goop and hitting Venom where it hears. Venom holds his head in agony as he cannot bear the pain,Venom then puts his arm in Sho direction and shoots his webbing hitting him in the face; sho tries to get the webbing out of his face, but is dragged by Venom towards his doom. Venom sees a red blotch appearing in Shos face and BOOM!!! the blast destroyes the webbing and hits Venom square in the chest, Venom holds his chest in pain and retreats further down the alleyway. Sho pursues Venom further down, but hits a dead end with Venom nowhere insight; Knowing this might be a trap sho readys himself for any of Venoms attacks. Venom then decamouflaged himself and jumps behind Sho and bites him in the right shoulder; the bite proved useless as it didnt even chink the Guyvers armor. Sho grabbed Venom from behind and threw him at the wall, his chest plate opens, then particles began to form and unleashes his signature move The Mega-Smasher. The Blast hits Venom directly causing a huge crater to form then smoke appears, sho walks towards the sight of the blast and sees Venoms host Eddie Brock naked,mangled body followed by black goop spread everywhere, not moving. Sho then de-transforms and walks away. Winner: The Guyver Expert's Opinion Even Venom proved to be a fearsome opponent, The Guyvers sonic emmiters and head beam brought Venom down to the ground. To see the original battles, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Alien Fighters